John Watson's Blog
by Art'Tite
Summary: [Participation au Challenge du Collectif NoName de Février] John a écrit sur son blog! Je me suis empressée de vous le faire partager!


Voici ma participation au Challenge du Collectif NoName! Enfin, c'est plutôt celle de John, je l'ai honteusement piqué sur son blog. J'ai pensé que c'était intéressant de vous le partager!

Mais je vais quand même prendre le temps de répondre à ma propre question!  
Pour moi l'écriture est vitale, c'est plus qu'un besoin, plus qu'une nécessité. Alors oui, dans tout ce que j'écris, je laisse une part de moi-même. On ne peut cacher notre personnalité même lorsqu'on prend les personnages d'un autre. Un auteur est rarement objectif lorsqu'il écrit, il y laisse toujours quelque chose de lui. Une phrase, une expression, un vécu, des sentiments, des souvenirs, des souffrances, du bonheur aussi parfois. Je sais que pour ma part, beaucoup de ce que vous trouvez dans mes récits, sont une manière détournée de mon humeur, de mon état d'esprit du moment.  
Voilà pour la réponse!  
Je vous laisse avec John! :)

* * *

 **Last Goodbye**

Ma vie d'aventures atteint sa fin. Chaque histoire à un début et une fin, et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que la mienne a débuté en janvier 2010 lorsque je rencontrais cet homme mystérieux, avec qui j'allais passer les plus belles années de ma vie. Nous avons vécu des moments inoubiables, des pertes, des peurs et des plaisirs. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vécu pareil sensations autrement qu'à ses côtés. J'ai repris goût à la vie, certes la guerre me manquait mais je trouvais l'adrénaline qu'il me manquait en l'accompagnant sur ses enquêtes. Bien que nous fûmes séparés pendant deux ans, mon admiration et mon adoration pour cet homme n'avait jamais faibli, si bien que ma réaction fut brutale mais au fond de moi, j'étais heureux de le retrouver. Nous étions encore jeunes et pleins de fougues. J'allais me marier. La plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Sherlock le savait, mais ne m'avait rien dit sur ses soupçons, il voyait le bonheur qui m'habitait et n'avait pas trouvé bon de m'en informer, il pensait m'avoir causé trop de souffrances et ne voulait pas m'infliger cela à nouveau. Je l'avais compris seulement par la suite, avec de longues réfléxions. J'avais accordé une seconde chance à cette épouse dont je tairais le nom tant elle me répugne encore aujourd'hui, et là fut une énième erreur. De A à Z, elle m'avait manipulé, et je n'avais rien vu venir, Sherlock non plus ne s'en était pas douté. Les temps qui suivirent furent sombres pour moi, j'avais failli perdre à nouveau Sherlock, qui s'était battu comme un lion pour sauver ce qu'il restait d'humain en Angleterre, et pour nous sauver également.

En effet, si Sherlock a eut bon nombre d'ennemis, celui qui par dessus tous les autres était le plus intelligent, le plus diabolique était Moriarty. Jim Moriarty, un diable incarné ne jouissant que de la souffrance mentale qu'il infligeait à Sherlock. Il l'enviait, il voulait le faire souffrir et il savait pertinemment comment le faire. Si Sherlock pouvait être un mystère aux yeux de beaucoup, il ne l'était plus aux yeux de Moriarty et cela le mettait en grand danger. J'étais le point faible de Sherlock. J'étais celui pour qui il aurait tout fait. Ce que Moriarty n'avait sans doute pas compris en revanche, c'est que nous étions deux dans ce combat. Pour lui, je ne représentais aucunement une menace, mais j'étais la grande force de Sherlock, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi à tout moment. Nous étions deux, et cela a toujours été ainsi depuis notre rencontre ce 29 janvier 2010 lorsque je lui sauvais la vie pour la première fois.

Moriarty, cette bête noire qui nous surplombait telle une épée de damoclès, prêt à nous attaquer sans scrupule et avec une rage si folle que cela dépassait l'entendement. Nous étions chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et seconde à l'affut d'un quelconque mouvement de sa part. Nous devions être vigilants, et attendre son erreur la plus fatale pour frapper à notre tour. Sherlock avait tout donné dans cette traque qui lui avait presque coûté la vie, mais nous étions enfin tranquille et pouvions nous reposer. Mais pas trop, Londres continuait d'avoir besoin de notre aide, et tout particulièrement Scotland Yard.

Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que nous étions amis, nous le sommes toujours aujourd'hui, cela n'a pas changé! Mais sur nos vieux jours, je tenais à écrire ce dernier article sur mon blog, que vous avez été nombreux à suivre durant toutes ces années. Je voulais également mettre les points sur les i. Tout le monde nous voyait comme un couple, parce que c'était tendance d'être gays. Laissez-moi vous dire la vérité sur notre relation une bonne fois pour toute. Désolé de briser vos rêves et fantasmes.  
Sherlock n'était pas mon copain, ni avant, ni aujourd'hui. La société veut qu'à notre époque, lorsque nous sommes proches de quelqu'un, nous formions un couple. Il ne peut n'y avoir de tendresse, ni de gentillesse envers quelqu'un sans que dans l'esprit du monde, on vous pense en couple. Nous ne sommes qu'amis. Des amis avec des liens si forts qu'ils peuvent s'apparenter à de l'amour, et je pense fortement qu'en amitié, pour qu'elle réussisse, pour qu'elle soit aussi belle, il faut avoir de l'amour quelque part. Oui, j'aime Sherlock, oui nous sommes proches, très proches même, oui ils nous aient arrivé d'être plus proches qu'il n'y paraît après quelques verres, mais en aucun cas, à aucun moment, nous ne fûmes en couple. Je suis persuadé que dans la vie de tous les jours, que ce soit vous, où vous encore, vous avez connu ou vous connaissez une amitié si forte avec une personne, que vos liens sont très proches, et oui pour rire vous vous embrassez furtivement, vous avez des gestes tendres envers cette personne, envers votre ami. Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas en couple et cela ne vous viendrez même pas à l'idée de l'être. Dîtes-vous que Sherlock et moi, et bien il en était de cela également.

Nous avons connu la mort. La détresse. La peur. Notre relation n'a fait que grandir d'années en années. Je n'ai jamais douté de lui. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de le blesser intentionnellement. Je l'ai appellé «machine» une fois, et lorsqu'il... lorsqu'il sauta du toit de Barts, je pensais être fautif. La culpabilité me rongea pendant des années après cela et pourtant il ne m'en teint pas rigueur. Nous sommes comme ça, nous nous pardonnons nos fautes, parce que nous sommes humains avant toute chose. Bien sûr, il arriva au cours de nos vies, où l'envie de l'étrangler me pris, mais il était ainsi et je ne pouvais pas le changer. Il est comme il est, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité le changer.

Ceci est le court récit d'une vie commune peu commune finalement. Je n'avais pas repris les mots pour décrire nos aventures, et à nos âges, je pensais qu'il serait bon de vous adresser ces quelques paroles, histoire de me faire pardonner ma longue absence. Sherlock vous remercie d'avoir toujours été présents, de nous avoir aidés lors de certaines enquêtes. Et ne vous en faîtes pas, il n'a pas changé, pas le moins du monde, il bougonne à l'idée que je sois en train de taper un «navet» pareil – ce sont ces mots! Aujourd'hui encore je me demande si je le connais réellement, je pense que non, car il est Sherlock Holmes et personne ne pourra jamais le connaître entièrement. Il doit subsister une part de mystère après tout, pour que la curiosité soit piquée au vif chaque jour. Et la mienne l'est.  
Ce blog est dédié à notre amitié, et je ne le remercierais jamais assez d'avoir été un ami aussi fidèle et attentionné que lui, car oui il l'a été même si ce n'était pas évident tous les jours. Je le remercie de m'avoir fait découvrir le monde, d'avoir su me faire garder l'adrénaline dont j'avais besoin, d'avoir chassé mes démons de guerre, d'avoir été tout simplement mon ami, mon Sherlock.

 **commentaires:**

«Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi.» - Montaigne  
 **Sherlock Holmes** , 14 février


End file.
